Sul-Matuul
Sul-Matuul is the Dunmer Champion, and Ashkhan of the Urshilaku Tribe and Warrior-Protector of the Nerevarine Cult.Zainsubani's Notes He is an Ashlander and can be found in his yurt at Urshilaku Camp. Background Sul-Matuul is the current Ashkhan of the Urshilaku Tribe. He succeeded his father Sul-Senipul as Ashkhan after the latters death. Interactions Meet Sul-Matuul Upon first arrival at the Urshilaku Camp, all the Ashlanders are rather cool towards the Nerevarine. In order to gain their trust and be given the chance to talk to their Wise Woman Nibani Maesa, Sul-Matuul tasks the Nerevarine with entering the Urshilaku Burial Caverns and retrieve the bow of his dead father. After bringing the bow back to Sul-Matuul, they are given the rank of Clanfriend within the tribe and are allowed to talk to the Wise Woman. The Path of the Incarnate In this quest the Nerevarine is involved by locating the Cavern of the Incarnate. It forms the Third Trial of the Seven Visions of the Nerevarine and a significant part of the Main Quest. Urshilaku Nerevarine This quest occurs after "The Path of the Incarnate" quest. It involves talking to Sul-Matuul about becoming the "Urshilaku Nerevarine." Equipment *Amulet of Shield *Bone Guard Belt *Bonedancer Gauntlet *Boneweave Gauntlet *Chitin Boots *Expensive Pants *Expensive Shirt *Orcish Battle Axe Dialogue Ahemmusa: "The meek Ahemmusa of the Grazelands are weak in arms, and in a terrible way, driven from their best grazing grounds, and beset by monsters in Ahemmusa camp in the distant northeast. The wise woman of the Ahemmusa, Sinnammu Mirpal, is also their ashkhan. If you can help them with strength of arms, they should welcome you with open arms." Ahemmusa camp: "Ahemmusa camp is on the northeast, the farthest tip of Vvardenfell island, north from Tel Mora, near old Daedric ruins of Ald Daedroth." Erabenimsun: "The war-loving Erabenimsun of Molag Mar are bad people, badly led. The Ashlanders of Erabenimsun camp are greedy and cruel, and have no respect for Ashlander custom. Ashkhan Ulath-Pal is ruthless and arrogant, and he surrounds himself with gulakhans like himself. Blood will be spilled; let it not be yours. There is one gulakhan of their tribe, Han-Ammu, who might be shaped as a new ashkhan. He is a weak reed, but his Wise Woman, Manirai, is strong and resourceful. Seek her counsel." Erabenimsun camp: "Erabenimsun camp is in the wastelands of Molag Amur, the land of fire and smokes in southeastern Vvardenfell. Here. Let me mark it on your map." Fifth Trial: "The Fifth Trial is to join the four tribes of the Ashlanders under the Nerevarine. They must put aside pride and tribal squabbles and together face the blighted hosts of Dagoth Ur. The Urshilaku shall name you Nerevarine, but you must concern yourself with the other tribes: the meek Ahemmusa, the wily Zainab, and the war-loving Erabenimsun. They may not be so quick in naming the Nerevarine as the Urshilaku." (After completing the Fifth Trial during "Hortator and Nerevarine") "Thus are joined the four tribes of the Ashlanders under one leader, Name, the Nerevarine. Ahemmusa, Zainab, Erabenimsun, and Urshilaku, together, will hunt the creatures of Dagoth Ur." Fourth Trial: "The Fourth Trial is to join the three Great Houses of Vvardenfell under one Hortator. You must be named Hortator in turn by House Redoran, House Hlaalu, and House Telvanni. I know little of the ways of the Great Houses. But first I would try the Redoran, for they are warriors, hard-willed, but straightforward. Then I'd try the Hlaalu, for though they are weak and spoiled, they are cunning and crafty. Save the Telvanni for last. Anyone who is not afraid of a 2000-year-old wizard is a fool." (After completing the Fourth Trial during "Hortator and Nerevarine") "You have fulfilled the Fourth Trial of the prophecy of the Seven Visions. You are Hortator of all three Great Houses, Redoran, Hlaalu, and Telvanni. So I greet you, Name, Hortator and Nerevarine." House Hlaalu: "The khans of the Great Houses are called 'councilors.' The khans of House Hlaalu meet in a place on a river far away. They call the place 'Balmora' -- 'stonewood' in our speech. You must find these councilors and persuade them to name you Hortator. I can tell you nothing about these people. You must go there and learn for yourself." House Redoran: "The khans of the Great Houses are called 'councilors.' The khans of House Redoran meet in a great crab shell in a place called Ald'ruhn. You must find these councilors and persuade them to name you Hortator. I know little of the settled people. You must go there and learn for yourself." House Telvanni: "The khans of the Great Houses are called 'councilors.' The khans of House Telvanni meet in a very strange place, I'm told. They call it 'Sadrith Mora,' which means 'forest of the mushrooms' in our tongue. I have heard the Telvanni live in giant mushrooms. I'm sure it is a very bad place. But you must go and find their councilors and persuade them to name you Hortator." initiation rite: "To be adopted into the tribe, you must undergo a harrowing. In a harrowing, you will be judged by the spirits and ancestors to see if you are worthy. Go to the Urshilaku Burial Caverns and fetch me Sul-Senipul's Bonebiter Bow. Sul-Senipul was my father, and his spirit guards his bonemold long bow deep in the burial caverns. Return to me with this bow, and I will adopt you into the Ashlander tribes as a Clanfriend." (When spoken to again, without the Bonebiter Bow) "Until you bring me the Bonebiter Bow, you may not go before Nibani Maesa to be tested for the Nerevarine prophecies."(After acquiring the Bonebiter Bow) "This is my father's Bonebiter Bow. You have completed the initiation rite. I name you Name, Clanfriend of the Ashlanders. Keep my father's bow, and bear it with honor. You are a friend of our tribe, and may rest in any Urshilaku bed, but do not harm other tribe members, or take their things. And now I will fulfill my other promise. Go to the wise woman's yurt, and Nibani Maesa shall examine you, and test you against the Nerevarine prophecies." (After completing the rite) "You have already completed the initiation rite." Moon-and-Star: "You wear the Moon-and-Star of Nerevar. The legend of Moon-and-Star is known to all loremasters. No man but Nerevar may wear that ring and live. This is a true sign. This is a miracle, a blessing of Azura, and no man may deny it." my trade: "I do not like to boast, but my people call me a champion, a noble warrior of the Ashlanders. I have the duty of protecting the honor of the tribe in peace and war." naming the Nerevarine: "For you to fulfill the prophecy and unite the four tribes, you must be named as the Nerevarine by each of the four Vvardenfell tribes. When you tell your story to the ashkhan of each tribe, and show them your proofs, he should acknowledge you as Nerevarine on behalf of his tribe. But it may not be so simple. An ashkhan may take the opportunity to extract a favor or service from you. Or the Erabenimsun may not be so ready to accept an outlander as Nerevarine." Third Trial: "You have entered the path of the Nerevarine. This is a hard thing to believe. But Nibani Maesa has spoken to me at length of this, and I have had time to consider. Therefore I shall keep my own counsel, and set before you my own test. I do not dispute with the wise women, but their ways are not the ways of the warrior. Many before have tried the path of the Nerevarine, but all have failed the warrior's test. You must have strength, courage, and cunning. These things I would test." :Continue: "Nearby lies Kogoruhn, the ancient halls of the forgotten house, House Dagoth. In recent time, creatures of the blight have come to dwell there. I myself went there, with some brave hunters, and came back again, but it was a bad place, and I am not ashamed to say I was afraid, for myself and my men. If you would have from me the secret of the Third Trial, the 'caverns dark' where Azura's eye sees, you will first bring to me three tokens from dark Kogoruhn." ::Continue: "The first token is corprus weepings from a corprus beast, to show that you are proof against the disease's corruption. The second token is a cup with the mark of House Dagoth, for I have myself seen such cups there, and will know you have seen with your eyes what I have seen with mine. The third token is the Shadow Shield, which lies on the Tomb of Dagoth Morin, in the lava tunnels deep beneath ruined Kogoruhn. Bring these things to me, and then I will tell you the secret of the Third Test." (When spoken to again, before acquiring all three tokens) "When you bring me the three tokens from the ruins of Kogoruhn, I shall tell you the secret of the Third Trial." (After bringing him the three tokens) "I am impressed. These three tokens you have brought me. You may keep them. You have passed the Warrior's Test. And I will give you the secret of the Third Trial. 'In caverns dark Azura's eye sees/and makes to shine the moon and star.' This is the Third Vision. And you must go to the Cavern of the Incarnate, a place sacred to Azura, and look for the moon and star. The secret of the Cavern of the Incarnate is set in a riddle:" :Continue: "the eye of the needle lies in the teeth of the wind the mouth of the cave lies in the skin of the pearl the dream is the door and the star is the key" ::Continue: "This riddle is Wisdom's Test. Take counsel of the wisdom of the tribes, and you shall find the way. Seek the Cavern of the Incarnate. Gain the moon and star, and bring it to Nibani Maesa. Take with you my blessing, and the blessing of our tribe, Malipu-Ataman's Belt." (When spoken to again, before completing the Third Trial during "The Path of the Incarnate") "Seek the Third Trial in the Cavern of the Incarnate. You have my blessing, and the blessing of the tribe." (After completing the Third Trial during "The Path of the Incarnate")"So? You have faced the Third Trial in the Cavern of the Incarnate? Tell me what you saw and heard there. listens carefully, with no sign of his feelings. It is as Nibani Maesa says. Perhaps you are the chosen one. We shall see." thoughtful gift: (If Zallay Subaddamael is dead) "This outcast ashlander you have killed, Zallay Subaddamael, betrayed Urshilaku hospitality and killed the husband of our trader Kurapli. I had promised her justice, and my failure to obtain it for her has troubled me. This gift pleases me, and does you honor." Zainab: "The wily Zainab of the Grazelands are proud, arrogant, and greedy, and none more than their Ashkhan Kaushad. But they are likable rogues, strong and self-assured. Show them you are strong and proud. Satisfy their greed and pride. The Ashlanders of Zainab camp are clever and cunning, and you, too, must be clever and cunning to outwit them." Zainab camp: "Zainab Camp is in northeast Vvardenfell, southwest of Vos village, in the rolling plains of the Grazelands. Here. Let me mark it on your map. Head southwest from Vos across the Grazelands until you strike the foothills, then head south, keeping the foothills on your right. When you pass the Dwemer ruins of Nchuleft on the western edge of the Grazelands, you'll cross an east-west road; Zainab Camp is eight or ten yurts east of the hills and south of that road." Quotes *''"Save your breath. You do not have many more left to spend."'' *''"Yes, . You wish to talk with me about the Nerevarine prophecies. Go ahead, I am very curious."'' Appearances * be:Сул-Матуул pl:Sul-Matuul ru:Сул-Матуул Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers Category:Morrowind: Urshilaku Camp Characters Category:Morrowind: Urshilaku Tribe Members Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters